Henry Townshend
Henry Townshend is the main Protagonist from Silent Hill 4: The Room. Story Henry, a freelance photographer, moved into Ashfield Heights two years ago and lived a happy solitary life there until one day when he woke to find his room, 302, locked from the inside. The door is barricaded with chains, his windows have been barred shut and his phone line has been cut. On the door someone has written "Don't go out - Walter" and a note under the door says "Mum, why won't you wake up". Out of the window a woman can be seen heading down into the subway station but Henry thinks nothing of it. A noise comes from the bathroom and when Henry goes to see what has happened he finds that someone has dug a hole in the wall. With nowhere else to go, Henry goes through it and finds himself at what looks like South Ashfield Subway Station. The same woman we saw before is standing at the end of the corridor. When Henry introduces himself and asks who she is, she wonders why he doesn't know her if this is her dream. She says her name is Cynthia and offers him a 'special favour' if he can get her out of there. They decide to continue together but Cynthia begins to feel sick and runs into the toilet. Henry waits outside for her to come out but when the door opens, two Sniffer Dogs burst out and attack another dog that they have just killed. After killing them with his lead pipe, he goes into the toilets but Cynthia is not there, she's gone but there's a hole there. When Henry goes through the hole, he finds himself back in room 302, alone but the door is still locked. Was he actually in Cynthia's dream? In his living room he notices that someone has moved a piece of his furniture. Behind it, another hole is in the wall which seeps through to his next door neighbors room. Eileen is getting ready to go to her friends party but she made a mess outside when she dropped her groceries. A gun lies next to the hole and someone has written something on the wall: :::"The faint hope I had is slowly changing to despair. I've somehow managed to tunnel this far, but no matter what I do, I can't get any farther. The hallway, the windows, the walls...It feels like this room is stuck in another dimension....Eileen never noticed..." The phone rings (weird that we saw the cord was cut not long ago). It's Cynthia on the other end, "Where did you go?" she asks. She also tells him that she has a token for the subway waiting for him. When Henry goes back through the hole he's back in the toilet but a mannequin is sitting in one of the cubicles. It looks like Cynthia and as promised, a token is sitting in her hand. Finally Henry makes it to the subway station where Cynthia waits. She's locked in the cart of one of the trains that wait there. "Someone's coming" she says as she pleads for Henry to help release her which he does by pressing the main button in the drivers cart. They both try and escape together but Cynthia goes missing again when she fails to follow him in a room that leads to a lower level of the subway. When Henry goes to the lower levels of the subway Cynthia's voice can be heard over the tannoy. She's found the exit and tells Henry to go to the turnstile but her mood quickly changes from relief to fear, "It's him, He's coming". When Henry makes it to the turnstile, he finds Cynthia laying on the floor, dying. The letters 16121 have been carved on her chest and blood is leaking all other the office. At Cynthia's death Henry wakes from his dream, if it is a dream. Outside, an ambulance is waiting outside the entrance to the subway station. The radio in the apartment picks up the radio of the police officers who are with Cynthia's body. A note has been delivered under Henry's door which briefly mentions a cult and the writers intentions of investigating someone of interest. The hole in the bathroom has now gotten larger and it takes Henry to a new location, an unknown forest. When investigating the forest, Henry comes across some rocks and tree trunks with red writing on them but he can't read it. A factory of some kind is also nearby and just past there, a car is in a field, the engine still running. Inside the car there are two notes. One of them mentions that the forest is in Silent Hill and that the writer, Jasper Gein had been here before - He also mentions meeting the devil. Trivia *Voiced by Eric Bossik *He is Walter's 21st Victim - Receiver of Wisdom References Put links of your references here. For help on how to do this click here External Links Henry Townshend - Silent Hill Wikia Category:Silent Hill 4: The Room